The Mistake
by EnviousNightmare
Summary: Maya Meets a new guy, but is it what she needs? Or is it a mistake? Jason is 10 years older than her and Tris doesn't think he's right for her. Is Tris right? Is this guy no good? Maya gets help from an unexpected friend when things go wrong Jason is completely oc since he's not actually on Degrassi. Maya is a little oc, but still some of how she is on the show.


**A/N: So I had an idea in my head, so here it is. I hope you like this, it will probably only be a few chapters. I'll get my stories updated when I can; it's hard for me right now though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the idea.**

**Chapter 1- The Life Changing Moment**

**(Maya)**

I still remember the first time I saw Jason. That day completely turned my life upside down. Those light blue eyes, and that short brown hair just draws you in. Every day since, I constantly think about that first day. That was the best and worst day of my life.

"Maya! Let's go to the Dot!" My best friend Tris said as he ran up to me after school.

"Why do we always go to the Dot?" I complained to my best friend.

"You already know, I want to see that guy again," he reminded me for the third time that week.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." I gave in. We walked out of the school and when we passed the picnic benches, I saw Miles and Zoe making out. I hated that they started dating again, he told me I was too childish and didn't want to be around me anymore; that was the end of that.

"Maya, just ignore them. They're not worth it." Tris tells me when he sees me watching them.

"I know, let's just go." I nod looking back at my best friend. We started walking to the Dot again. When we started to walk into the Dot, Tris pulls me back outside.

"What Tris? I thought you wanted to come here?" I complain to him when he pulls me back out.

"I do, but he's here," Tris smiles, and pointing to a guy in the corner. I look over at him, He has short brown hair, and he's wearing a blue button up shirt with black jeans. I had to admit, he's breathtaking.

"That's him?" I question in disbelief. Tris just nods still smiling. "He looks amazing."

"That's what I'm saying, okay, let's go in now." Tris says before pulling me in. We sit down at a table and each order a burger. The guy comes over and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, but you are the most beautiful girl that I have seen in a long time." The guy says when he comes over. "I'm Jason by the way," he introduces himself.

"I'm Maya, and this is my best friend Tristan." I gesture to Tris.

"Nice to meet you Tristan; maybe I'll see you around Maya." He smirks and walks out.

I watch him walk out, and then turn back to Tris, "Okay, you were right, he is really hot. His eyes are beautiful!" I exclaim. Tris laughs and we eat our burgers when they come. After we finish our burgers we pay and start to walk home together.

"How old is he?" I question my friend.

"I don't know, I've never talked to him before. This is my house though, so I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tris says before walking into his house.

I walked down the street to my house when I heard a car horn. I turned around to see who honked. Who I saw, I didn't expect. It was Jason who honked. He pulled up next to me.

"Hey, it's Maya right?" He asks when he rolls his window down. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, it's Maya." I tell him. "My house is just the next street over, I can walk, and I don't want to put you out of your way." I tell him shyly.

"No, it's perfectly fine. Get in I'll take you, it's getting dark anyway. You shouldn't be walking by yourself." He smiles.

"If you're sure," I smile and get into his car. I tell him where to go and then look out the window. "How old are you?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"25," He says when he pulls up to my house. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15," I tell him slowly.

"You should call me sometime." He says getting out a piece of paper and writes his number down. He gives me the paper and smiles.

"Okay, I will," I smile and put the paper in my bag. I get out of the car and walk up to my house. I look back and he's still sitting there waiting for me to go in. He waves when I open the door then drives away.

"Who was that?" My dad questions when I walk into the house.

"Jake's dad Glen," I lie quickly. "He saw me walking and said it wasn't safe for me to be walking by myself so he gave me a ride."

"Well that was nice of him. He and his son are good people." My dad says mostly to himself.

I started walking to my room when Tris called me, I answered the phone. "Hey Tris, what's up?" I greet my best friend.

"Are you at home?" He questions.

"Yeah, why?" I ask curiously.

"My neighbors said they saw a weird car stopped next to a blonde girl a few minutes after I left you. I got scared that something happened to you." He informs me.

"Oh, it was just Jason. He saw me and said he didn't think it was safe for me to walk by myself when it was getting dark, so he drove me the rest of the way." I tell him simply.

"You got in the car with someone you don't know? Maya! Do you have a death wish or something?" He scolds me. "We don't even know how old this guy is!"

"25," I say quietly, interrupting him.

"What?" He stops and asks me.

"You said we don't know how old he is, well I do. He's 25." I whisper.

"Maya! He's 10 years older than you and you got in the car with him?" Tris practically screams.

"Tristan Milligan, stop yelling. You're getting on my nerves. I should go though; I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that I hang up my phone. I sigh and start working on my English homework when I decide to text Jason. I grab my phone; put in the number he gave me and text him.

**Maya: Hey, it's Maya.**

It takes a few minutes before he texts back, but when he does I smile.

**Jason: Hey beautiful. What are you doing?**

**Maya: Just finished some homework; about to go lie in bed. Thought I'd text you so you'd have my number.**

**Jason: Well thank you beautiful. Maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow?**

**Maya: Sure, that would be great.**

**Jason: Okay, I'll pick you up from school. What time do you have lunch and what school do you go to?**

I decided to call him because I was sick of texting. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey beautiful, so what time is lunch and what school?" He questions when he answers the phone.

"Lunch is at 12:30, and I go to Degrassi." I inform him as I yawn.

"Okay, I'll be there at 12:30. You sound tired beautiful, you should go to bed." He tells me and I smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Jason." I yawn.

"Goodnight beautiful." He says and then hangs up.

I put my phone on the charger, change for bed and turn the lights out. I crawl in bed and fall asleep thinking about Jason.

**A/N: So what does everyone think of Jason so far? Who likes the story? Leave reviews and tell others if you like. Remember this will most likely only be a few chapters. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and for those that read "Nothing is The Way it Seems" I will get it up as soon as I can. I'm sorry for the wait on that.**


End file.
